


Effie Turns 50

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie worries about getting older with such a very little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effie Turns 50

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was watching Effie sleep. Her nightmares had started up again but today she looked calm and peaceful. He nudged her and she opened her eyes sleepily. “Good morning.”

“Good morning Princess.

“Hailey’s your princess.

‘No, Hailey’s my little sweetheart. You’ll always be my princess. Speaking of that, what do you want to do for your birthday this weekend, it’s a big, big day?

“Oh……nothing.

Haymitch stared at her, birthdays had become a production number even before Hailey was born. 

“Haymitch, I’m going to be 50. I’m too old to celebrate.

“Why did you throw me a 55th party?

“Well, it was cute. Hailey was still 5 and Daddy was 55.

“Okay, that was only a couple of months ago. Hailey is six and you’re 50.

“I don’t want to embarrass Hailey by having a party. Effie said softly.

“What are you talking about?

“When my mother turned 40. My sister was thirteen and I was five or six. My sister refused to go to the party….

“Hailey would never do that. Haymitch said.

“Why not?

“She likes Peeta’s cake too much.”

Effie laughed. “That’s true. Anyway my sister flat out refused but my father made her come.

“That must have been very upsetting to Ellie. Haymitch said. She doesn’t take “no” very well.

“Well at the party she made a speech saying she was mortified to have such an “old” mother. I don’t want Hailey to say that about me.

“Never happen.” Haymitch said firmly.

“You don’t know that.”

“Effie, first of all she can recite Miss Manners as well as you. Second, I don’t care if she was six or sixteen she would be over my knee before the first sentence was out.

“You can’t punish a child because we did poor family planning.”

Haymitch shook his head in disbelief. “Effie, stop. Our daughter isn’t a Capitolista brat like your sister.

“Haymitch, you don’t take her to school. Most of the other mothers in her class are in their thirties, some are in their twenties. I mean….I look pretty good, in the right lighting I can still pass for forty but….I’m not. Soon, I’ll look like her grandmother.

“So I look like her grandfather.”

“You’re still very handsome and you’re a man. It’s different. Let’s just forget it. We have to get Hailey up or she’ll be late for school.

“Yeah, they’re covering brain surgery in first grade so it would be terrible….

“Haymitch.

“You stay in bed. I’ll get her ready.

Effie looked at him suspiciously. “You?”

“Yes, I can pour cereal and walk her to school. Sleep in.

“What are you up to?

“Nothing. You said I don’t take her to school. Well, maybe I should see how old I am.

Hailey came downstairs, a vision of pink that her mother had put out for her the night before.

“Daddy, you’re awake? Is Mommy sick?

“No. Mommy’s not sick. I just thought I’d take you to school today.

Hailey mirrored her mother’s suspicious look. “Why? 

“Why not? Can’t daddies take their kids to school?

Hailey started to eat her cereal. “Sure. A lot of daddies do before they start work, but that’s cause they’re not home when we first get out of school and you are.

He walked her to school and did notice there were a lot of fathers there, and he was obviously the oldest one on the playground. He decided he would pick her up afterschool and see if it bothered her.

Effie was very suspicious but it did give her the chance to do her shopping early. Hailey’s eyes grew wide when she saw her father and she ran over to him.

“What’s wrong with Mommy?

“Nothing, honey. I told you this morning, she’s not sick.

Hailey stared at him like a truth detector. “Did she have a baby?

Haymitch laughed. “No, sweetheart. We would have let you know you were going to be a big sister.

“Are you sure? Lainie went to school one day and when she came home she had a little brother. She had no idea he was coming.

“Well……maybe they wanted to surprise her. Mommy and I wouldn’t do that though. We told you when Aunt Katniss was having a baby before it came.

That seemed to placate Hailey. “So where is Mommy?

“She’s shopping. Would you like to go to the bakery?

He bought her a pink frosted cupcake and a glass of milk. “So sweetie, Mommy’s birthday is this weekend.

“I know. She said seriously. Uncle Peeta told me he’s making a big cake. Are we going to have a party or just be us?

“Mommy’s not sure. She thinks she might be a little too…..old for a party.

Hailey looked horrified. “Can you be too old for a party?

“I don’t know. Haymitch said. “This is one of those Capitol-12 differences that Mommy and I have sometimes. In 12 you’re never too old but in the Capitol things are different.

Hailey sipped her milk. “Well….this time I think we should be like 12. Mommy’s not too old. She’s younger than you.”

“You’re right. Do you know how old Mommy is going to be?

She reached into her bag and took out a pencil. “Do you have paper?”

“No, but I’ll get some from Uncle Peeta. He handed her a few sheets and she wrote down carefully the number fifty-five and then a minus five.

“Mommy told me when I turned five that she had five less birthdays then you. You’re 55 so that makes Mommy……she checked her math. 50. Am I right?

He smiled. “Yes, sweetheart. So when I went to school today I noticed that I’m older then a lot of the daddies.

Hailey shrugged. “You don’t look different, and you’re……retired so you don’t have to work you have time to play with me afterschool.

“Retired? Where did you hear that word?

“Mommy said you had a job for a long time but now they pay you to stay home.

He ruffled her hair. “Mommy thinks she’s older than a lot of the other mommies.

Hailey frowned. “Mommy’s pretty, why does she want to look like other mommies?

“Well, when your mommy was a little girl, she was at a grown-up’s party and the lady’s daughter said she was embarrassed because her Mom was so old. 

Hailey looked shocked “That’s very bad manners. If you don’t know how to act you shouldn’t get to go to parties.

“That’s what I said. Are you ready to go home?

She nodded. “Thank you Daddy for buying me a treat.”

He scooped her up in his arms and gave her a kiss. She giggled. He was glad that Effie was teaching her how to be polite, but sometimes she was a little too formal with him. Last winter there was a blizzard and she asked him to help her build a snowman, when they finished she so politely shook his hand he realized he was not spending enough time with her. He started a snowball fight which made her squeal with delight but upset her mother no end. Effie told him later that her father wouldn’t have spoken to her for a week if she had ever accosted him with a snowball. It was another big difference in their upbringing but he wanted Hailey to have the best of both worlds.


End file.
